Ann Washington
Ann "Ray-Ray Ann" Washington also sometimes called Ray-Ray Ann by her surrogate parent Joy Turner, is the baby girl and daughter of her biological parents Ray-Ray and Liberty Washington who were both very happy to have a family. She appeared in Midnight Bun. Season 3 The battle for who's in charge continues for Joy, too, as she checks herself into the hospital and demands labor inducing drugs. Darnell reminds her that she gave Liberty her word that she would have a natural childbirth rather then having her half- sister's baby coming into the world dripping with lies, but Joy points out that her word means nothing. While Joy and Darnell are at the hospital, Catalina watches the kids. She takes them to a stinky motel room, but doesn't know what to do with them because she's not good with kids. Being out of prison feels great to Earl, but Randy refuses to remove his handcuffs. He's lined up a K-9 tracker to find Frank, but Earl already learned from Paco that Frank's probably returning to the trailer to pick up the money he stashed there. Randy refuses to let Earl drive, and the K-9 dog runs away. Joy is ushered into a luxurious birthing suite, which also offers spa services that Joy mistakes for lunch. All expenses will be paid by Liberty and Ray-Ray. Earl and Randy stake out the trailer. Randy passes the time by pretending to have a cell phone. When Earl starts honking the horn, Randy remembers the time he was attacked by gooses, and finally breaks down, handing Earl the key to the handcuffs. Liberty and Ray-Ray show up at the hospital to inform Joy that she'll have the baby without drugs in a birthing pool. They are shocked when a male nurse shows up with a huge syringe to induce labor. A former pro-wrestler, Liberty dives for the syringe , which winds up sticking into Darnell's abdomen. Without her shot, Joy decides she's going home. The kids teach Catalina how to be a kid, but not how to be a good sport. When an ice cream truck pulls up to the trailer park Earl leaves the car to get some, so Randy fires on him with the bean bag gun. When he returns to the car with a creamsicle, Randy's crying. Earl's right - Randy sucks at everything and can't be in charge. Earl points out that Randy's good at being in charge of toys, but not animals, since the K-9 ran away. Earl spies Frank entering the trailer. Earl knows that Frank is looking for his money, but Frank insists he's looking for his gun, which he uses to take Earl and Randy hostage. When Joy and Darnell return home, they find Earl and Randy chained to the freezer door. Frank makes Joy help him move the stove to retrieve his money, and her water breaks. Liberty and Ray-Ray arrive to say that they have called the cops to retrieve their stolen property - the baby. Frank wants to turn himself in, but Earl knows that they can't involve the cops or the Warden will get in trouble with his wife, the Governor. After Earl's pep talk, Frank points his gun at Joy's belly and sends Darnell and Ray-Ray to ditch the cops. Joy starts screaming, and Darnell asks for scissors and a chip clip to deliver a baby girl, moving everyone, including Frank. Thus the beautiful baby girl Ann was born and that Liberty and Ray-Ray were blessed to have a child When Frank runs for it, Randy breaks off the freezer door, so that he and Earl can chase him. The K-9 returns in the nick of time to take down Frank. Randy learns that it's okay to not be in charge, he's good at some things. Earl claims he can only be in charge with Randy on his team. Later, Joy gives Liberty Frank's money for her new daughter Joy also nicknamed Ray-Ray Ann, for college or a boob job in case she's not smart. Darnell cooks up a victory dinner for everyone at the Crab Shack including his sons & Catalina who enjoyed being a surrogate parent and a kid. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Images (Characters) Category:Living characters